Plaque is initiated when bacteria forms a proteinaceous film on the surface of teeth. The adherent bacteria metabolize dietary constituents and reproduce and aggregate to form the tenacious deposit known as plaque. Plaque generally consists of bacteria, bacterial end products such as polysaccharides, inorganic salts and salivary proteins. Plaque bacteria ferment dietary carbohydrates to organic acids which demineralize enamel resulting in tooth decay.
Calculus and tartar are essentially plaque that has been mineralized with calcium phosphate salts. As calculus hardens to tartar, it tends to stain noticeably due to adsorption of dietary chromagens. In addition to their unattractive appearance, these deposits at the gum line are a contributing source of gingivitis and periodontal disease. Besides the hygienic and health problems that result, research has shown that the primary source of bad breath is the retention and subsequent degradation of dead cellular material sloughed off continuously by the normal, healthy oral cavity.
The initiation of plaque or growth of calculus and tartar presents a particular challenge in companion animals, such as dogs or cats, wherein the oral cavities and teeth of such animals may not be cleaned on a regular basis, or even at all. As such, issues such as tartar and plaque, breath malodor, and the like are particularly troublesome. Even further, conventional methods utilized by humans to clean the oral cavity, such as prophylactic and therapeutic treatment by a dental professional or even regular tooth brushing or flossing, is impractical or difficult with all companion animals. Still further, foods or other orally available compositions have only recently been investigated as potential tools for approaching these issues. These issues not only compromise the oral health of the companion animal, but the systemic health as well since poor oral health may lead to systemic infection or other issues. As such, there remains a significant need to provide advances in the treatment of oral health of the companion animal.
Recently, polyphosphates or other phosphate components have been included as part of a companion animal diet in order to address the foregoing issues. For example, IAMS and EUKANUBA foods, commercially available from The Iams Company, Dayton, Ohio) which are adapted for certain companion animals currently provide phosphate components, and are designed for improvements in oral health. Opportunities are still available for further improvements. However, many approaches utilized for human oral health may not be readily adaptable for companion animals due to a variety of reasons, including organoleptic needs, reduction in efficacy upon combination with other components, and the like.
The present invention utilizes a mineral component as part of a composition adaptable for use by a companion animal. The mineral component is provided in a variety of embodiments, which have been designed by the present inventors to reduce the issues presented by certain minerals such as zinc, copper, tin, and manganese. For example, the inventors have discovered that the mineral component may be provided in compositions adapted for companion animal use, and that other preferred executions may be designed to avoid issues such as complexation with phosphate and unacceptable flavor. These and other benefits of the present invention are described herein.